Shelby (Talking Kitty Cat)
Shelby Girl is Steve Cash's dog and best friend. Shelby is the third pet Steve ever got; the first being Sylvester, and the second being Ibanez. Shelby made her first appearance in the episode "Talking Kitty Cat 3 - Kitty Bath". Shelby was very playful and happy-go-lucky, and even though she still is today, she has kind of become depressed due to Sylvester constantly breaking her spirits down whenever she gets near him. Ability Type: Power Alignment: Good Debut: 2009 Shelby Can "Talk" Shelby's Speaking Collar Details.jpg The specifics to the K9 Neuron Energy to Audio Converter Collar Steve always joked around saying dogs couldn't talk, despite the fact his cats can, but one day that saying would somewhat be put to rest. In the episode "Talking Kitty Cat 22 - Dogs Can't Talk", Steve tries to discover who bit through a wire that connected to a TV speaker. Of course, Sylvester denies it, but there was no way to tell if Shelby did it, or even witness it until Steve got an idea. Steve remembers Pixar's 2009 movie, "Up", and how the dogs in it all had translation collars that would speak whatever came to the dogs' heads. Drawing inspiration from the invention, Steve went to work, and eventually completed his very own translation collar titled the "K9 Neuron Energy to Audio Converter Collar". Using its wave-receptors, an 8-bit audio interface, and a mobile text-to-speech program, the collar helps Steve to understand what Shelby is thinking. When the collar is around her neck and turned on, we (the viewers watching) are able to get a better understanding of Shelby's personality. Shelby is a bit erratic with her thoughts as she'll sometimes repeat one word or phrase over and over, or she'll provide actual sentences telling you how she is, her response to a question, etc. What Shelby Likes Hamburgers Double cheeseburger with only ketchup Double cheeseburger McDonald's KFC Gibbyson Squeaky Toys Swallowing squeakers Sylvester Steve Cash Bacon Cat food (A.K.A. Wet food) Kittens Back Rubs Hotdogs Stealing Hot Dogs From Sylvester Sylvester's birthday cake Massive bones The Random Gibsons Tamale What Shelby Dislikes Todd Getting death threats from Sylvester The Landlord Being neglected Getting her feelings hurt by Sylvester Being called something Being beaten up by GG Being beaten up by Sylvester Being insulted by Sylvester Trivia Shelby was also born sometime in 2009, but has been with Steve Cash since she was 8 weeks old; Shelby has a strong fear of death threats from Sylvester; Shelby, technically speaking, she was first mentioned in the episode, Talking Kitty Cat 2 - Wake Up And Meet The New Dog, where Steve excitingly informs Sylvester that they got a puppy. Shelby never actually made an appearance in the episode though due to Sylvester not being in the mood to see her; Shelby sometimes has to wear her soft cloth diaper whenever she's in heat and bleeding from her vagina; Shelby was best friends with Gibson and they would often hang around each other up until his death in 2016; Although abruptly cut off, in "Talking Kitty Cat 55 - A Cat's Revenge", Steve mentions that Shelby has eaten the squeaker of her squeaky toy at least 19 times; She is bigger than Sylvester, Gibson, Random kitty, Gibbyson, Random Gibsons, GG, and other cats, nearly the same size as her mom and her siblings but smaller than Steve and Todd; It is revealed in Talking Kitty Cat 25 - A Very Angry Kitty that Shelby’s birthday is the 8th of July, making it 4 days after the 4th of July; As of Talking Kitty Cat #67.5 - Sylvester Gets A Job, Shelby has gone blind. This is a sign of aging in dogs. Gallery: Shelbygirl.jpg 14374261_1755108964753433_8038515672285708288_n.jpg